


Hook 'n Cook

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Roadrat Week Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: Those not in the know; roadrat week begins Feb 19! We have a whole week of prompts to write fics for, so here we go starting off with my favourite interaction between the two idiots who've captured my heart.





	

Roadhog: I’ll hook em,  
Junkrat: And I’ll cook em!

Excitement welled in Junkrat’s chest as he ambled his way along the dirty, dusty highway. There was excitement to be had, there was chaos to cause, and he couldn't wait to get into the thick of it. He could hear Roadhog’s heavy breathing behind him as the behemoth of a man continued trudging along in his wake.

He came to a stop and crouched down low, flesh hand grabbing some out cropping of rock, to stare down over the bustling hive of illegal activity below them. There'd be time to rig up explosives soon, the changing of the guard was soon and it gave them a good few minutes to close the space further between themselves, and their victims.

Junkrat turned his head to grin at Roadhog brightly. He opened his mouth, to announce what he normally did before they set out to cause some real chaos. 'You hook em, I'll cook em'. It was their thing. Sure, more often than not Roadhog would either sigh, grunt, or ask if he ever shut up when he talked like that but he couldn't help it. He was excited, and he wanted to share it with words more so than actions.

But he was cut off, before he could even get the first word out.

"I'll hook em."

Junkrat went stock still, eyes widening in shock as Roadhog stared down at him. He could all but feel the smile burning behind that mask, his words having been filled with anticipation and... actual happiness. He felt giddy, almost dizzy by just those three little words. Vibrating slightly, Junkrat bounced on his heel.

"And I'll cook em!!" he answered excitedly.

He bent down, Roadhog did, large hand reaching to hold the back of Junkrat’s head for a moment. And for a quick second he lifted his mask, only enough to reveal his thick lips, and gap tooth between his two upper teeth. Junkrat shut his eyes and exhaled softly through his nose as he felt those lips press to his, and he returned the soft, affectionate kiss. They always did this. Before a big job, a heist, a mission that might end badly.

They always kissed because chances were it may be the last one they share with one another.

Roadhog hummed, pulled back and yanked his mask down over his face. He then readied his double barrel scrap gun that was bigger than Junkrat’s torso. "Now let's go paint the ground with their blood." he said, excitement bubbling in his voice at an octave only Junkrat could hear.

This was answered by muffled, excited giggles from Junkrat who tugged the bag that was full of explosives that sat on the floor up and held its strap over his shoulder. "Let's go blow something up!"


End file.
